Snow plow attachments for vehicles and particularly light duty trucks are well know; however, the plows must typically be removed when not in use as they otherwise impede the practical use of the vehicle. Removable snow plow attachments also require a non-trivial amount of time and effort to attach and detach the plow making their use less convenient for spur of the moment use, such as might be desired in light to moderate snow fall situations. Plow attachments must be stored potentially taking up a significant amount of floor space when not in use. Additionally, plow attachments have little usefulness when an occasion arises warranting use but the attachment is not in the same location as the truck to which it is to be attached.
Retractable plow attachments have been proposed, but suffer from one or more significant drawbacks. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,528,237 describes a plow that can be retracted underneath the associated vehicle; however, when in the retracted position, the effective ground clearance of the vehicle is severely reduced.